Unfaithful
by Phlightless
Summary: AU. Orihime cheats on her beloved Ichigo with one of his friends. Sucky summarry I know. Songfic with song Unfaithful by Rihanna.


_**Unfaithful**_

_Story of my life, searching for the right but it keeps avoiding me. Sorrow in my soul, because it seems_

_That wrong really loves my company. He's more than a man and this is more than love, the reason that_

_The sky is blue. The clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again, and to him I just can't be true. And I_

_Know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside, to know that I'm am happy with some other_

_Guy. I can see him dying…_

Orihime looked sadly at Ichigo who was clueless. He believed that she spent the night at

Tatsuki's house, when really she was at Uryu's house. Yes, she was cheating on him, but not only that it was with someone that he was close to. As wrong as it was, she couldn't help herself. For Uryu to look like a complete nerd, he made sweet love. She loved the way he touched her body and loved the way he made their bodies into one. She knew that Ichigo had a feeling that something was going on by the way the two acted around each other…he was completely right.

They would get nervous and give one another suspicious looks. He asked her if anything was going on between the two and she simply said, "Of Course not Ichi-San, you know you're the one I love and wouldn't hurt you." with a gentle smile. Of course he believed her because love didn't make him see the negative things. She hated to hurt him and she was hurting herself. As much as she wanted to stop she couldn't…

_I don't want to do this anymore, I don't wasn't to be the reason why. Every time I walk out the door, I see him dying little more inside. I don't want to hurt him anymore; I don't want to take away his life. I don't want to be…a murderer._

Ichigo kissed her as they got ready for bed. Once they were lying down and well asleep, Orihime's cell phone began buzz letting her know that she got a text message. She rubbed her eyes and picked her cell phone up and read the text that she received from Uryu saying: 'Meet me at the mall 2morrow at 5:00. Make sure Ichigo doesn't no where ur goin.' She glanced over at Ichigo and winced knowing that was going to go.

She and Ichigo had been dating for a little more than 2 years. They loved each other very much and plenty of trust through the relationship. She recently started cheating on him with Uryu 2 weeks ago. It all started when Uryu brought her home from a visit from Tatsuki's home.

She was on the way home when her car had broken down, so she started walking home. She had accidently left her cell phone at home and didn't have money for a pay phone. Just happening to drive by, Uryu saw her and decided to take her home. They begin talking during the drive, and eventually began flirting. Their hormones began to scream, so he took her to a vacant lot, and you know the rest. She loved the way he made her feel and she just needed to experience it again and again and again…

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair, preparing for another date. A kiss upon my cheek as he reluctantly, asks if I'm going to be out late. I say I won't be long, just hanging with the girls, I lie I didn't have to tell. Cuz we both know where I'm about to go, and we know it very well. And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside, to know that I am happy with some other guy. I can see him dying…_

"So where are you about to go," Ichigo asked Orihime as she was brushing her hair.

"Oh, Michiru, Ryo, and I were going to see a movie," she said, lying to him.

"Oh, okay then. Tell me how the movie is," Ichigo said kissing her before she walked out of the door. She got in the car and drove to the mall. When she arrived Uryu was waiting outside of the mall for her. She parked and walked up to him.

"Does he know you're here," Uryu said kissing her.

"No, he thinks I'm at the movies with my friends," she returning the kiss feeling guilty. They walked inside and headed to the food court.

_I don't want to do this anymore, I don't wasn't to be the reason why. Every time I walk out the door, I see him dying little more inside. I don't want to hurt him anymore; I don't want to take away his life. I don't want to be…a murderer. Our love, his trust, I might as well take a gun and put it to his head, get it over with. I don't wanna do this. Anymore, uh, anymore…_

Ichigo was watching TV. when he saw Orihime's phone buzzing on the table. 'She must be calling to see if she left it at home' Ichigo thought to himself. He walked over to the table and flipped her cell phone up. The text automatically popped on the screen reading: 'Can't wait 2 c u 2day. I'll b waiting 4 u n the front of the mall. $Charmingly Nerdy$'. Ichigo looked at the sender and saw it was from Uryu.

"So, I was right…Wait, 'Charmingly Nerdy', what the hell is wrong with him. That's so damn lame," Ichigo said out loud. He grabbed his car keys and headed to the mall. He pulled up to it and parked. He walked inside of the mall and stopped. "If I know Orihime, she'll be at the food court," he said lowly. He got on the escalator and impatiently walked up the moving stairs. He reached the food court and there she was. Wrapped in Uryu's arms kissing him. His eyes got big and he let out a tiny gasp. He walked over to them and stood behind Uryu so Orihime's face was facing him. He pulled up Orihime's eyelid and the first thing she saw was Ichigo standing over Uryu's shoulder.

"Ichigo!" she yelled pulling away from Uryu's embrace. Uryu turned around to face him.

"I thought you said you told him you were going to the movies," Uryu said looking at Orihime.

"I-I did," she told him. She looked at Ichigo, "How did you find out?"

He held up her cell phone. "It was buzzing on the table in the living room. I thought you were calling to see if you left it at home and not lost it. I flipped it up to answer it and it was text message from him," he said gesturing to Uryu, "So know I see why you two were always so fidgety around each other."

"Oh, Ichigo, I'm so sorry. I felt so guilty, but I couldn't stay away from him," she said tears now falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, I know that our friendship is probably ruined," Uryu said.

Ichigo looked at the two; he then punched Uryu in the face so hard that it knocked him unconscious. "Some friend you are." He then looked at Orihime, "Sorry ain't gonna cut it. You can have him." Ichigo turned around and began to walk off. He then suddenly stopped and turned around, "You clothes will be in the living room packed when you get home…Excuse my house since I pay the bills. You can stay with him."

Before she can say one word, he turned around and walked off. She began crying harder than she was at first. She looked at the unconscious Uryu by her feet. She saw how hurt he was. She believes now that she has lost everything she's ever loved…

_I don't want to do this anymore, I don't wasn't to be the reason why. Every time I walk out the door, I see him dying little more inside. I don't want to hurt him anymore; I don't want to take away his life. I don't want to be…a murderer, a murderer, no, no, no, no, Yeah_

* * *

A/N I'm a newbie and any advice or anything would be really helpful. I've been reading stories on this site for a while and there are really amazing stories on here. so please, any kind of advice would be helpful

-Phoenix, Out!


End file.
